2014
by dragons-chronos
Summary: Peter's life changed in 2014, many people's lives changed in 2014. Thanos came and he had conquered Earth. Everything is engulfed with chaos as alien invaders came to the broken planet. Their world's had changed. They all lost. But humanity is not defeated easily. Heroes rise. The world will be Avenged. (Alternate Timelines.)
1. Prologue

Peter's life changed in 2014, many people's lives changed in 2014. Thanos came and he had conquered Earth. Everything is engulfed with chaos as alien invaders came to the broken planet. Their world's had changed. They all lost. But humanity is not defeated easily. Heroes rise.

Visions of scarlet and silver seen protecting Eastern Europe. A doctor mended the wounds of those who survived New York. Sorcerers appeared in London and Hong Kong, fighting. In the woods, a young girl with bow and arrows endured. Peter vowed to avenge his family.

The world will be Avenged.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters. I own nothing here except for the plot.

Cross-posted in Ao3.

* * *

**Prologue**

The world lay wasted, half of the world dead, and heroes were no more.

Things changed on that fateful day. A massive alien ship, bearing hordes of armies descended upon them- it was an attack. New York was first to fall from the invasion. Many had died and survived from the terror. The most notable death on that day was of Tony Stark. Iron Man.

Many remembered the man's harrowed and crying face. Images and videos of the carnage around him circulated all over the globe. Even the war-torn Sokovia had seen the carnage. Pepper Potts, Col. James Rhodey, and a man named Happy Hogan were all dead in front of Tony Stark. Behind him was a huge hulking figure.

It was after the event did the people of Earth would know the name of their conqueror. He was Thanos the Mad Titan. His army composed of monsters that know no pain. His generals were the Black Order ready to serve him.

The Titan fashioned himself as a god that had come to sentenced Earth. His first order was to find and execute the Avengers. They were the heretics of his grand plan. Everyone remembered how Tony Stark tried to defeat him, how he lost. Everyone remembered the sharp blade of the Titan's sword decapitated Tony Stark's head. The double-edged sword shined with blood.

He was the first Avenger to fall.

Tony Stark was gone. The brilliant inventor who reinvented himself. The man who had risked his life on the first battle of New York. A symbol of redemption, a symbol of the future gone. He doubted his heart many times over, but he, even with his big ego, was a good man. He was a hero, a teammate, a friend, and an inspiration.

The world was burning in a frenzy. Everyone felt the terror of what was to come.

After New York, the Mad Titan had set his sight to the rest of the world. Hundreds of skyscrapers, thousands of homes, and millions of lives destroyed. The hunt for the remaining Avengers continued with the Black Order scouring.

Dr. Bruce Banner was next. They had found him when they invaded the city of Boston. Hulk had come out with uncontrollable rage against the Black Order. Hulk remained to protect the people and seek vengeance.

They had killed his friend. They had killed Tony. All he felt was a pure rage. He could not wound the Titan. His gamma radiated body could not keep up the bruises, the broken bones, and open wounds. The Black Order trapped him. It was no use. His strength was not enough.

Thanos relished on the opportunity to quarter the Hulk. Again he had shown Earth that he was unstoppable. The body of the doctor desecrated by the flocks of flesh-eating birds and rodents. The sight was revolting. Fire crumbled the city of Boston to ashes.

The strong Avenger that had torn apart the first invasion laid defeated. The genius scientist laid dead. His heart full of anger also possessed kindness. Most who had met him would say he was gentle, eccentric, and calm. It unnerved the people first due to his green transformation. He died trying to avenge his friend, trying to protect the people.

People tried to find hope with the remaining Avengers.

There were four more alive.

Nobody knew where they were, but rumors circled. Thor was an Asgardian, a foreign alien. Hawkeye, Clint Barton was a secret agent. Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers had hidden from the world after the fall of SHIELD.

But in the shadows of this new mad world, the surviving Avengers rallied groups of the population. Rumors of Hawkeye, Captain America, and Black Widow destroying alien ships surfaced. The liberation from internment camps of the captured humans testified about the heroes.

They were always vanishing before the Black Order could stall or capture them.

But Thanos was anticipating.

The trail of the Mad Titan had sent the world burning. The alien invaders would slaughter and ruin any city suspected harboring them. Cities were gone, people had fled to the woods, but they were all hunted down. The Titan's madness was peculiar. His army always spared half of the groups of people found. Nobody could give reason to his madness.

Then one day, another image appeared. Shocked marred on everyone's faces, it was the image of Hawkeye bound and tear stricken. But people noticed two headless bodies with him, a young boy and a pregnant woman. Then there was a little girl crying at the heel of a blue alien.

"Don't cry, Lila, be brave. I love you."

Those were the final words of Clint Barton, a father, not an Avenger. Blood splayed all over the young girl and the blue alien. His body fell with a thud, head rolling next to the woman's headless pregnant body. A loud screamed echoed. Nobody could forget the sound of helplessness.

The girl was alone, left alive with the headless bodies.

Countless countries had fortified and readied their weapons of destruction against the invaders. The Americans launched nuclear missiles against Thanos' army, but it was of no use. The monsters breed to fast, too many, his army unnumerable. The once great and invincible United States of America was a wasteland. Canada was in a brink of ruin.

The Central and South Americas faced the destruction of the horde. Cities, forests, and lives slaughtered. Many fled to the mountains in hiding, and many died trying to save their loved ones. Cries for help remained unheard.

The halving of the population continued.

Europe continued to fortify itself, and crime halted on all fronts. The rebels, terrorists, and governments united in the face of the alien invasion. Their hate and ideologies- shunned to fight for humanity.

Asia braved itself to fend off the horde. Millions armed themselves in Africa. Guns spread to the populace of Australia, a nation that sworn them off.

There were no heroes to save them. Three of the vaunted Avengers lay dead already.

Then news of a man in red and blue hunting down the army of Thanos. Hope reignited, was this Captain America? They heard of a team of vigilantes with him led by a one-eyed blind man. The strongholds that the Mad Titan built were falling. People cheered, they could win. Onwards they held on to fight.

But there was no stopping of the invasion. A week later, Earth's sky darkened, hundreds of spaceships bombarded the people. Northern Europe blazed in flames. Massive lands of Australia became craters. Many islands and cities wiped off from the surface.

Blood overflowed the streams and tracts of land.

Death came and took the souls of the fallen.

Death came to the young, old, men, women, and children.

Another unfortunate news arrived. Natasha Romanoff failed to evade the Black Order.

She was providing intel to survivors in America and strategies to other nations. Her intelligence about the Titan's army benefited many, a hero through and through. The red in her ledger wiped by the blood of her death. Millions mourned as they watched her die by the hand of the Titan.

War against the invaders raged on. Humanity would not lay like lambs to slaughter. They were furious.

The heart of the people thirsted for revenge. Captain America rallied the people to destroy the Mad Titan. Many speculated that there was something more between him and the spy. Witnesses recounted how the calm captain cried in agony over her death. At first, they were successful in destroying the strongholds in the east. But Steve Rogers became reckless as time goes by.

One by one the team of Captain America were gone, hunted down by the Black Order. The last taken was Fury, in his dying breaths trying to call an old friend. But jamming signals halted it. They were alone.

It was a matter of time.

A mission gone wrong had delivered Captain America to Thanos' lair.

Thanos enjoyed the anger on the captain's face. Steve Rogers was kneeling on the floors of his throne. The Titan had ordered Maw to send projections for the people of Earth to watch. The child of Odin was still a thorn he could not pluck. Thanos knew the difference between him and the King of Asgard Odin. Once he defeated those who seek to undo his destiny, he would destroy Asgard. When he comes back taking the gauntlet prepared for him in another world, he will renew this universe.

"You will not take Earth!" Steve growled. "The people's rebellion does not die with me. We are all Avengers and one day. One day, we will defeat you! We will avenge Earth!"

"I already had taken this backwater planet of yours," Thanos boasted. "My destiny has been set to stone. You and your people should be glad, for I had brought balance against your greed. Now, the Avengers are no more."

With great flourish, Thanos beheaded Steve Rogers. Blood sprouted from the captain's body as it fell. Red, that was the last moment that the people saw of the Titan. Mysteriously, after the death of Steve Rogers, Thanos left the planet with his army. But the blue alien and his army remained on Earth. More came to invade Earth.

The planet lay beaten and ruined below its oppressors. Rumors of powered beings emerged from the rubble of the Titan's madness. Visions of scarlet and silver seen protecting Eastern Europe. A doctor mended the wounds of those who survived New York. Sorcerers appeared in London and Hong Kong, fighting. In the woods, a young girl with bow and arrows endured. And a boy from Queens vowed to avenge his family.

The Avengers were gone, but their spirits were alive.

The rebellion continued.

The survivors will avenge Earth.

* * *

****AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This is only a prologue.**

**1\. The Thanos that we see here is different from 2018 Thanos. This Thanos hadn't experienced the pain and journey for the Infinity Stones. I want to show his madness, his arrogance.**

**2\. I think Thanos only has small knowledge of how the Avengers time travel works. He and the Black order just reverse engineered it as in line by canon. Reversing the technology doesn't mean they know the full picture of how it works or its consequences. Nebula isn't an engineer nor was she there when Tony invented the machine. Besides canon is vague.**

**3\. Some of our heroes are gone, but some lives on. More would be revealed later on in the story.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated. 🙂**


	2. Surviving

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters. I own nothing here except for the plot.

* * *

**Surviving**

Boom. Boom. Boom!

"Run!" a voice shouted out.

"No, no, no!"

"After them."

Boom!

Peter ducked down under a wrecked car. He clenched the rifle in his hand tight. A blaster shot missed him. He looked down at the magazine of the weapon. Four. There were five Kree warriors in the alley, shooting at them.

Boom. Another explosion.

He saw an opening, the bastards turned their backs. Steady. One. Two. He fired right into their heads. Again and again. Four of them fell dead. His adrenaline surged. One more block away and he'd be safe. He ran.

They had seen him. A Kree pursued him. Nothing was on his mind, but evading and escaping from his pursuer.

Bang. Bang. Boom.

He didn't look back. A piece of debris made him stumble, he ran again. Then. Breathe knocked off, a hand grabbed him into a dark ruined shop. Instincts kicked off. He punched into the dark, flesh collided with his fist. He moved to strike again.

"Fuck off! Penis! I fucking saved you."

It was Flash.

"What are you doing? Standing? Hide."

Peter scrambled to hide. More explosions boomed outside. The place was once a restaurant, he observed. He dove under a hollow cabinet sink. Darkness concealed him and Flash from the pursuing enemies. One. Two. Three. He slowed down his breathing.

Figures rushed passed the ruined store. He counted the remaining enemies from the shadows made as they pursued them. Seven. Intel supplied them that it would be small contingent, but the bastards were many. Toomes wouldn't like this.

There were two more clips of ammo left in his vest. With great care, he reloaded his rifle. Flash glared at him across his hiding place. Their options were small, and to survive, they need to fight back. He crawled out towards the large window.

"Do you want to die, Penis?" Flash whispered.

"I'm fighting to live," he whispered back.

The Kree forces were far from the store now. They were still searching for them. Peter settled near the left of the window. Shadows covered him. The rifle in his hands felt heavy. There was no hesitation in his mind. He needed to survive.

Steady.

A chair moved. Peter glanced back to the source of the noise. It was Flash, crawling.

"What are you looking at?" Flash scowled. The other boy gripped his gun. Ready.

"Nothing. Look, we got some blues, two o'clock from here. Another at twelve, we're surrounded. Ready," Peter relayed the information to Flash.

"Got it. I'll take two, and you'll get twelve. Okay," Flash was preparing to aim.

A moment of silence passed. Steady. Steady. One down. Two. Three. They were picking them off one by one. Arrogance embodied the blues. The Kree on the streets were gone. The two boys ran outside in an unspoken agreement. A chance to retreat. They both turned left as they hear a whirring sound. Something was following them.

A Kree patrol ship.

They couldn't risk having the ship to follow them- they continued running.

Their legs were burning in exhaustion. Right. Right. Left. Swoosh. Boom! A big shockwave threw them to the ground. Peter's ears were ringing. Something was running down his face, blood. His vision blurred. Go. Go, his mind echoed.

He struggled to get up. Flash was unconscious, bleeding. Blood was dripping from his torso. He couldn't leave Flash. Mustering all his strength, Peter carried him with his right arm. He grabbed his rifle with his left.

The day was turning worse. If he survived today, he'd punched Dan from analytics. A small mission, they said. It was all simple: infiltrate a small Kree outpost and rewire the jamming signals. They did rewire the signals but at the costs of lives.

Peter continued to escape the streets with Flash. A swooshing sound caught his attention. It sounded like arrows whistling through the air. Then he saw it, a person firing arrows. Or was it two persons?

"Peter. Flash, he's bleeding! Your bleeding! What happened?" a high-pitched voice questioned. He looked to see Betty. She's still alive.

They were safe.

"Explosion, I think we might have help..." he mumbled. His eyes were darkening. Exhaustion had taken a toll on his body.

"Okay, hey. Mark come here! Peter and Flash are bleeding. Help me, help them..."

His vision turned pitch-black...

He couldn't keep it up anymore...

* * *

Yellow light burned his eyes in aching brightness. He tried to get up from the bed when he felt a hand stopped him. A blurry face came into view.

"Lay back again, Mr. Parker. You need to rest. I took out some shrapnel from your shoulder," a stern voice commanded. It was the Doctor. The man was one of the leaders of the New York coalition, Stephen Strange.

They were in the base.

"Flash?" Peter asked the doctor. Aching pain convulsed his body. He tried to move again.

"Careful. Mr. Thompson is alive, but he needs more time to rest. You're both lucky making out there in one piece. We lost nine fighters today," Strange stated. He was busy filling out some forms besides Peter's bed.

"The signals?" the boy inquired.

"You were successful. Right now, we are contacting the others across the pond. We are hoping for good news."

"What will be our next action, sir?"

"Depends on the information we'll get. You and the others are good soldiers, Mr. Parker. Beth would watch your condition. Please rest, your one of our best out there..."

Dr. Strange left the room after. The make-shift ward looked cramped with other soldiers like him. There was Beth, the aging nurse, she was with Flash. He glanced to find familiar faces with them.

Peter thought back again the mysterious person, persons, that saved them. He forgot to tell Strange about them, but bow and arrows? Most people used guns or reverse-engineered Kree weapons. The archer(s) and their equipment were also strong enough to pierce the Kree ships. Someone new was out there killing off Kree.

But an Avenger once used bow and arrows, Hawkeye.

* * *

"Strange, good to see you. We're getting a lot of progress," Toomes greeted him. The man was reading several files on a large table with the world's map.

"Tell me, what went through your mind sending them out there!" Strange demanded. His fist clenched.

"A chance of fighting."

"Nine are dead. Four are critically injured!"

"We will mourn for them. I don't like it either, but this was our chance. One chance. Don't worry, Dan will move from analytics to supply. This would not happen again."

"You said it the last time, Toomes."

"Good news, Strange. We got some good news. Everything worked out. Aside from contacting other human rebellions. We managed to crack into the Kree servers, guess what we found?"

Stephen could see the smugness from Toomes radiating. Together, the two of them led the surviving New York population from the blues. Throughout the years they had earned grudging respect for each other. But Toomes would push too far some times. Revenge clouded the man, everyone in the base knew, how the aliens killed his daughter. Everyone, who survived lost someone close to them.

He didn't want to think about her.

"What? These better be worth it," he humored Toomes.

"The bastards are having trouble in Europe. Someplace called Sokovia. They're unable to go further in there. Something is stopping them. Weapons classified as Scarlet and Silver. If we got some of those weapons, we could destroy them here in New York. Stephen, one chance," he elaborated his plan to the doctor.

"How?" The doctor started. "The skies are under their control. We're holed up here. No aircraft could take us there. It's pure fantasy."

"The engineers are trying their best to create a vehicle to take us. The others are also considering hijacking a Kree ship. It's hope. A month or two we'll be ready," Toomes asserted.

Hesitation flitted in Strange's mind. But Toomes was right. One chance. If those weapons do exist, they would have a fighting chance.

* * *

Four years had passed since they came to Earth.

Dad would be proud of her. She had survived those days in the wilderness, fighting. The encounter on the streets of New York had lowered her supply of arrows. She couldn't stand there and not help.

The piece of map in her hands was full of red marks. Safe houses. Some of them were gone, but the one she's hiding in was still intact. The others might also survive. But she's more interested in the still hidden secret SHIELD base. Her dad noted they have some prototype weapons, quinjets, and military-grade equipment. A destination.

Lila took another bite of a ration bar. Another day tomorrow. Maybe she'd met those freedom fighters again.

* * *

"Miracles! I want more results! We can't only have two!"

"Baron, we tried to replicate the results. But... But..."

A glass flew above his head, crashing to the walls. Baron Von Strucker was angry. The success of the Twins made him feel successful, they did it. But they couldn't replicate them. Failure. Hundreds of volunteers had died. Then the damned aliens ruined Hydra's plans. Now they were their only weapons against the invaders.

Sokovia had remained out of reach from the Kree. They were impenetrable due to the twins.

"But we made them stronger. The girl is powerful. The boy is an efficient killing machine," a scientist emphasized, stammering. "It might be biological. Their genetic make-up is very different from us. We postulate that we seek out people like them. The results show there's a gene that made them survive the tests. A latent potential. If we can unlock it, the results would be unimaginable..."

The other scientists in the room all nodded in agreement.

"Move the next phase, we need them to be stronger. The serum, is it ready?" Baron asked them. He stared at the portrait of the Red Skull in his office. The scepter gleamed at its perch. Hydra must triumph.

"Sir? I thought we will-"

"I said to make them stronger. The Twins! I don't want to be stuck here, at this barren tundra! Hydra must expand its territories. Do it! Go!"

* * *

Thud. Thump. Slam.

Outside the meeting, two figures were fighting against some grunts. The twins' bodies trained to take down the aliens. Their sanity was fraying from the constant chatter of the scientist and grunts. Experiments after experiments tortured them, making them more powerful. Their only solace was each other.

Scarlet red crushed the necks of the grunts, splattering the walls with blood.

Silver-blue streaks weaved around the others, their throats were slit with a knife.

"Wonderful children."

"They were weak," a silver-haired boy commented. He wiped the blood off from the knife on his shirt. "They're not worth the use of my powers."

"You need to train against them," their trainer reasoned. "It is essential to our cause."

"Well I could cut you down, and you wouldn't notice it. See," the boy was right next to the man. The knife pointed to the man's throat.

"Pietro," the brunette girl warned. Her eyes were flashing red.

"Then I suppose you could outrun this," the man said menacingly. He pressed a button inside his pocket.

The girl and the boy felt the electricity coursing to their veins. Their bodies convulsed with pain. Their screams echoed out. Rage filled them, but they couldn't unleash it.

"Wanda, keep watch of your brother. Another session is set tomorrow," he commanded as he left . They remained in the room in pain. Their minds were oscillating between sanity and insanity.

One day, they'll kill them all. Hydra. The Avengers were gone, Tony Stark dead. They would kill the aliens that had taken their revenge from them. Nothing would stop them.

One day, but not today.

They would survive.

* * *

****AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Finally, we got to see our principal characters. Maybe I'll add the other characters in the later chapters.**

**1\. Peter doesn't have spider-powers, because this was before the Oscorp trip. I'm still debating on giving him one or not. What do you guys think? Spider powers or no spider powers, comment on it?**

**2\. Toomes is kinda a good guy here. He and Strange are the leaders of the freedom fighters. We might see familiar faces later on, but I'm still on the fence. I want those who survive to be random.**

**3\. Pietro and Wanda will be much powerful, stronger here, especially the years of using their powers and experiments. But their sanity. Also, I'm low-key, giving them a special gene and some others might possess it. Its teased in canon that both may have latent potential, but no X-Men as much as I love them. 'Cough' Rogue, Cyclops, Storm 'Cough' Maybe? Maybe? I don't know...**

**4\. The Infinity Stones of this universe are intact, and the Mind Stone might have more fun this time, toying the minds near it.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated. 🙂**


	3. Blazing

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters. I own nothing here except for the plot

* * *

**Blazing**

A scoop of beans, and a slice of bread with a warm beer can. Peter glanced at the mushy goop that was food. Food- his breakfast for the day. He sighed and wandered to sit on the corner of the hall. Energy, he needed food to live. Living after the destruction of Thanos was hell. Food and water were scarce. Everyone had to get by on what they have. The young man didn't want to complain, but it all tasted awful.

People were chattering around him in the dim hall. Sometimes he would nod to some familiar faces. It was a slow day.

"Peter!"

He glanced at the direction of the voice. "Miles?"

A dark-skinned skinny prepubescent boy hopped towards him. He was also carrying his own plate of food. The boy was one of the few people he had gotten close in the base. He made space for the boy to sit.

"I've heard from my uncle that you took down 20 Blues," Miles rejoiced excitedly. Peter could only wince remembering his last mission. It had been a month already.

Flash was still recovering from his injuries.

"Aaron's exaggerating, you know him," he tried to brush it off.

"One day, I'll join you guys. I'm gonna be like you. I'm gonna beat those aliens like Captain America- an Avenger."

Peter choked upon hearing Miles' proclamation. It was weird to hear such conviction from a 12-year-old. At this age, Peter remembered going to science camps and playing games. He with Ben and May would spend nights watching Star Wars every Friday's. Normal. He clenched his fist tight- Ben and May.

"An Avenger?" Peter wondered. It had been a long time since the Avengers existed.

"Yeah, didn't Captain America say were all Avengers? I heard him say it. But my mom covered my eyes, so I didn't see him. So I'm gonna be an Avenger! Who's your favorite Avenger?"

Avenger.

New York was the first city that the Titan and the Blues invaded. Peter could still remember that morning and how...

"It's been a long time, kid," he murmured with longing.

"I told you mine, you should tell me yours," Miles pleaded to the older teen. He clasped his hands for Peter to see.

"You're not gonna let go, are you?"

Miles nodded to Peter.

"Iron Man. He was my favorite Avenger. Tony Stark was so cool, and he saved my life once. Yeah, he's my favorite."

"Wasn't he the first...?"

"Yeah, he was the first."

Silence followed them as they continued their meals. Miles kept on fidgeting as he chewed his bread. The boy was restless.

"Hey, Peter? When do you think I could join you? Because dad and mom wouldn't tell me," the boy pouted. The older teen placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"There. There are things that you could do here, Miles. You're still 12. Leave the fighting to us..."

"Not you too. Uncle Aaron told me to stay here. You know, I could do more out there. I got the best scores in the fighting class!"

"Out there is different, Miles. It's different from your classes. Your family is just looking out for you," Peter consoled Miles. They were silent for a while as they ate their meals.

Miles stopped. "But I wanted to help... Why can't I help, Pete...?"

"You're already helping. Not everything is about going out there and killing those bastards. You are still young Miles, okay?"

"Okay... I get it."

"You're a good kid, Miles. But fighting is different."

The boy looked down almost- crying. Peter's heart ached. No. He shouldn't. Aaron was going to kill him.

"How about this, I'll teach you some of my trade. But," the teen started. Miles' eyes lit up.

"Really! Cool!" Miles felt excited. "Sure?"

"But it's a secret. You're dad and uncle will kill me if they knew. I'm not saying that they'll let you go. It'll be another skill to show them you're prepared."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So, secret?"

"Secret. I'm not gonna tell anyone. Promise. I'll be a good student."

"Good. Come on, let's finish our meals."

Miles made a vomiting action. Peter laughed it off.

The two continued eating. More people were coming in to dine in the hall. Peter knew, too well, Miles' feelings. It was familiar, the need to fight against these bastard aliens burned inside them all.

"Parker! Peter Parker! Toomes called for you!"

Mark was yelling for the older teen. Peter glanced at the man and his plate- finished. Meanwhile, Miles looked at the exchange with curiosity.

"I'm sorry, Miles. I gotta go," Peter said his goodbyes. His hand went to the boy's head. "Take care, okay? And keep it a secret."

Miles nodded his head.

"Parker, hurry up!"

Peter rushed to place his utensils in the make-shift sink of the hall. Looking back at Miles, the teen gave the boy one last wave. From afar- he didn't notice the glint of determination from the boy's eyes.

* * *

Lila was beginning to hate New York's subway tunnel. It was smelly, dirty, and full of rodents. The past month of hunting down the secret base was turning hopeless. The destruction caused by the first invasion had damaged some of the tunnels. Several of the landmarks in the map were gone from the streets and view. Deadend. There was a caved in.

Ditmas Ave.

The exit where her map said it should be was not there.

"Fuck, where the hell is it!" Lila cursed for the tenth time of that day. Squeak- the rats scrambled away from her position.

She took out a pen from her utility belt and marked the map. The city of New York was too big. One-fourth, she still hadn't reached one-fourth of the area. Just Brooklyn.

"Calm down, Lila," she focused on. "What did dad taught you? Calm down and think."

She glanced back at the map in her hands. Then she took out another chart of New York from her knapsack. Internment camps, farms, barracks, and the Kree headquarters secured the place. The Kree had taken control the whole of Manhattan.

Then she noticed the parts in Queens and Brooklyn. Various freedom fighters had holed in these cities. But. They were not her concern. Her encounter with them was scarce for this month. Right now, she was under Ditmas Ave searching.

An idea popped into her head.

"Navy, navy, navy yard," Lila beamed excitedly. She circled the red mark. If she was correct, underneath an unregistered SHIELD warehouse was a bunker. The place was crawling with Kree. But something was telling her that it was her best shot locating the hidden SHIELD base.

Tonight- she'll be preparing her arrows. The Kree were arrogant, and they'd never see her coming.

* * *

"Tonight we'll be heading a raid in Brooklyn's Navy Yard," Toomes explained to the everyone in the room. His hand pointed the site on the map. Everyone focused on at the spot. "You know your places, roles, and the plan. This is our chance. We'll depart from the base at 14:00 to scout first. This will be difficult, everything always is. But we're ready, we can do this! Will kill these fucking aliens!"

This was it.

Peter glanced at the faces of the people with him. Anger, determination, and fire blazed on everyone's face. They were all ready.

Then somebody spoke up.

"FUCK THE BLUES!"

"FUCK THE BLUES! FUCK THE BLUES! FUCK THE BLUES!"

Peter joined in the chanting. Tonight there's hope for them.

* * *

The Kree were scrambling to positions. Something was coming for them. Boom! Scarlet energies grabbed them. It was squeezing them out. All they felt were intense pain. It was just like the reports said- pop!

Blood splayed over the blazing streets of Vilnius.

The galaxy was tremendous, wild, and they had conquered it. But. This cold backwater land they had taken was crumbling them down. The battalion stationed at the plaza felt fear. Kree never felt fear, it was immediately beaten out of them.

But they trembled to look over the corpse of their comrades. Their machines up in the air and the buildings around them were burning in a fire. The scarlet energy earlier ruined it all.

"In your positions! Fire at will!" A Kree commander shouted. They must survive, they were Kree warriors.

Silver blurred around them.

Before they could fire down- their heads were cleanly cut off. The commander could only stare at the heads of her soldiers. Then she felt it. A cold, sharp blade was directly on her throat.

She grabbed the hand of her attacker. Air.

A tap- she turned to punch again, nothing.

Only silver.

"Pietro, play nice."

"But look at its face, sister."

**It**, they called her an 'it.' They were mocking her. She, a Kree commander. These lesser beings were laughing at her. Mocking. Rage was exploding in her veins.

"We must finish this within time. We have another session, brother."

"Of course, of course. In a second."

Before her mind could register anything. She was watching her body flowing with blood without her head on it.

* * *

Stephen examined the plans once more. They're ready. Days of gathering intel and training the resistance were coming to fruition. Before their signal cut off, alarming news was coming through Europe. Sokovia was expelling the Kree and had expanded over Belarus and Lithuania.

Whatever weapon they had, it was effective.

And.

New York, no, the world needed those weapons.

* * *

Wanda didn't like the filthy stares the men always gave her. Pietro walked by her side. As much as they wanted to kill them, they couldn't. Not yet. The scientists glanced at the twins over.

"Pietro... something..."

"Ignore them, sister. They are nothing," her brother remarked boldly.

Weapons, not humans.

She didn't need her powers to know what were they thinking again.

"Strap them in," Dr. List commanded. He jotted down more notes.

The guards strong-armed the twins apart from each other. It was a routine for them. In the last few weeks, the experimentation was becoming more frequent. Their bodies were being enhanced, stretching their limits.

"Prepare Bagrov and Lowell," the doctor ordered. "Strap them in also."

Several wires and cables were meticulously attached to the participants. The twins were on the right, and the other participants were on their left, facing them. Wanda noticed that she was being linked to the man in front of her- a scientist working for List.

Dr. List walked to the middle of the room, looking at his subjects. Baron Von Strucker was sitting, listening to the scientist. A breakthrough that surpassed Captain America, the Twins were in their grasp finally. Hydra had gotten it's due.

"Herr Strucker, the bodies of the weapons as instructed was considerably enhanced. Today we will witness another miracle. It is not the body, but the mind. Our brains have the potential to do something more. No, it is not Aldritch Killian's Extremis Herr Strucker. It is something more."

Dr. List was smiling. It was the most important discovery he had for a long time. The commander's challenge had aroused his scientific mind. There would be a miracle. Miracle. Today it would all come to fruition.

"Spare me the details, doctor. Show me," Baron Von Strucker urged.

"Of course."

The scepter-

It glowed as the doctor took it and placed it to a contraption. Wanda glanced at her brother. The familiar hum of power was singing to her. She could see Pietro felt it too.

"Let us start..."

A great wave of electricity surged through them. Screaming, someone was screaming. Scarlet and silver began to bleed through the twins. Opposite. Opposite to them were the other subjects screaming in agony.

Wanda's mind began to break- memories. Hundreds of memories that were not hers flowed through her mind. Knowledge and information crammed into her brain, trying to fill her exhausted mind.

She was passing out.

"Is that it doctor?" Wanda could hear them talking.

"Not yet. Bring in the others, replace Bagrov and Lowell."

Another set of people were immediately brought in. Strapped in, wired, and the electricity came again and again. Wanda could feel her mind bursting. Her eyes were blanking in pain.

Flinching, she could feel something in her nape fizzled out.

Electricity surged one more time. Scarlet and silver permeated within the room. It was mixing with the dormant power in the chamber. Trapped.

Kill.

Kill.

Pain.

Kill.

Mind.

Pain.

Their minds- trapped in this endless torture.

* * *

Peter moved with the rest of the resistance cautiously in the dark. Water had dried out from the sewage. The place was the home of rodents and pest. Splat- the teen looked down. Cockroach. Science was right, cockroaches were going to outlive them.

"See something, Peter?" Betty asked him. She was holding her modified alien rifle tight. The others stopped. Cautious. They gripped their bags close.

"Nothing," he replied. "I just stepped on Earth's overlords."

Betty frowned at him. "Overlords?"

"Cockroaches, hey did you know that they'll..." Peter halted upon seeing Betty's lips curl down.

"Peter."

"A few more yards we're near the exit up north."

Her head turned to the direction he pointed out. They were near their positions. Their assigned task was simple, it was to cause mayhem. And explosions were the best distraction. It was the whole group's niche. Bombs and IEDs.

She nodded towards him. "Alright, let's get going..."

* * *

The East River was cold. Lila breathed a sigh of relief as she hid in the dark. Crossing the Wallabout Channel without alerting a single Kree was challenging. And. She rose from it.

Light. Lila immediately put on her diving mask and submerged herself into the water. She held her breath freefalling to the depth of the channel.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

She dived up again. The patrol ship was now leaving the area. Her camouflaged blended her to her surroundings. Dark. She checked her equipment. Arrows. Bow. Knives. Bombs. Grapplers. And her waterproof knapsack.

The warehouse was a few meters away from her. Lila went to work her way to it.

* * *

"Is this the place?" Robert asked. The man was one of the snipers with them. He was alert. Nothing. No one was in the area.

"Yeah, it's an Oscorp chem lab," Peter answered. He swung his rifle to his right arm.

The place was grimy and dilapidated. It was lucky that it survived from the first wave of invasion. Cobwebs, broken glasses, plastics, and chemicals were in disarray. They carefully moved in the dark.

"Are there, spiders? I hate spiders," Betty spoke up with disgust. She stepped on some spider eggs. Several other people nodded in agreement with her.

"Hey, spiders are cool. Jumping spiders can jump up 40 times their own body length. If a human does that," Peter raved at Betty. "They'll be able to jump over 230 feet."

"And we're all humans. Let's get to work," she frowned at him.

"Right."

Peter moved deeper to the lab while the others slithered out the building. He and some selected members were going to plant bombs all over the district. The snipers then would take their position on the other side, waiting and guarding.

30 minutes.

That was their window of opportunity. Peter looked at the chemicals in the room. There were cobwebs all over the place covering big drums of chemicals. It was enough to fuel for the whole building to burn through the night. Jackpot. He opened his bags and began to set up the IEDs.

"Okay, I'll need something loud. Hmmm, let's see," the teen contemplated his options.

He picked up some wires and tubes. Glancing again at his materials, he grinned.

"I got it."

It took him 15 minutes to finish up the IEDs. He then spent another 5 minutes, placing them in areas of high effectivity. Done. Peter wrapped up his things before the timer went off. Peter didn't notice a brightly colored spider crawling and hiding in his bag minutes earlier.

Sprinting, he went out.

Tonight was their chance. Now, he was ready for the second part of the plan. He nudged his bag on his shoulders and prepared his rifle.

7 minutes.

He breathed in and exhaled.

4 minutes.

Everyone was out of the buildings.

1 minute.

Peter hid. And. The spider crawled out.

**Boom! Boom! Boom!**

**Boom!** The whole block of buildings was blazing in a fire. And the Kree were coming.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: The survivors of post-Thanos would be 'random' at best. And, yes. I added Miles Morales. Yes, I do have plans for Strange. Maybe in the next two chapters, most of the characters would meet up. Possibly...**

**Yeah, your reviews on the chapter too.**


End file.
